


My past or my future

by Margarete1234



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Hunk (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), Human Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Romelle (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Vampire Adam, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarete1234/pseuds/Margarete1234
Summary: It all started with that question...." Do you really love Lance, or are you with him just because he remembers your past lover? "
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 18





	1. Love of the past

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was inspired by teacloudii's previous post : https://www.instagram.com/p/CKnLl9nAfxl/?igshid=mxq8m2k36c6f
> 
> This is my first fanfiction and my english might not be so good but I hope you like it ( ╹▽╹ )

18th century 

It was a beautiful summer day, the sun was in the sky, nature flourishing,and Keith was sitting in his garden painting the flowers .  
"How come even if you're a vampire you're pretty resistant to the sun's rays? "   
Keith looks back ,a smile appears on his face when he sees his partner coming next to him.  
"It's a secret " He gets up and approaches his partner, running his hands around his neck, playing with his short hair.  
" Is that so ?How mysterious you are today, Mr. Kogane"  
"I could say the same about you, Mr. Sanchez, but you are more of a charismatic type than a mysterious type"   
"For you, always cariño~" They both giggle, sharing small kisses on their cheeks.  
"Leandro....?"says Keith playing slightly nervously with the collar of Leandro's shirt.  
"Yes amor ?" he runs his fingers through his long black hair .  
"I-I love you...."hiding his face in Leandro's neck. Then ,  
Leandro's face lights up with a big smile on his face, in a few seconds Leandro lifts Keith into his arms smiling and laughing .  
"Awwww, Keith ! I love you too babe ! "  
"L-Leandro , put me down if you don't want me to make Kosmo jump on you! "   
"Okay , I don't want Kosmo to jump on me, I like these clothes"   
"Guys, lunch is ready! Hurry up until Takashi eats everything!" says Adam from the door of the house.  
"Oh , no you dont ! Takashi , if you touch that cherry tart, you will die a second time! "  
says Leandro, holding Keith's hand.Everything was perfect, Keith was happy, he had a family, a great boyfriend, everything was as he wanted......but as we all know time is short and fleeting, a few years had passed and now Leandro was 40 years old .  
"Hey babe "says Keith, admiring the love of his life on the edge of the bed.  
"Hmm....Keith....come back in bed....it's too early, even for you! " says a sleepy Leandro who didn't want to get out of bed   
" Come on ,babe , darling? it's your birthday today !" Keith says trying to get Leandro out of bed .  
"Noooooo, I'm so old " says Leandro   
"What are you talking about , I know for sure that I have a sexy and mature boyfriend which, be it between us, he knows how to take me to the heights of pleasure with his "maturity"."  
"Hmm....okay , what my extraordinary lover has prepared for me today ? " says Leandro putting his head on Keith's lap .  
"It's a surprise I'm sure you'll love it when you find out what it is" He leaned down slightly and kissed Leandro   
"Hmm.....I already like how the day started " he says, continuing to kiss Keith.  
After a full day of Keith taking Leandro to almost all of his favorite places, they go to one more place, a place where there is a lake surrounded by flowers,where the moon is so clearly reflected in the water of the lake and where the sound of songbirds making everything much more romantic.  
"Oh my.....Keith, babe, is so beautiful, i don't even know what to say" says Leandro being captivated by the view   
"So beautiful..." says Keith looking at Leandro  
"I wonder what I did to deserve someone like you, I'm so lucky" says Leandro hugging Keith   
" I think that's actually my reply, what I've done, to deserve someone as wonderful as you in my life?" says Keith holding Leandro tightly in his arms.  
"Keith....what....what will you do when I'm gone? "   
For a second, as if time stood still, Keith felt his whole body tense, he didn’t know what to say or even how to conceive the words he had just heard.   
"W-What... Leandro, why did you suddenly say this thing?" says Keith looking Leandro in the eye.  
"It's just.... I'm getting older, Keith, I'm not immortal like you, with each passing day I get weaker and weaker and you stay the same ....I will not be with you for an eternity, I will die in a few years from now, I don't like to know that I will have to leave you....."   
"Please, let's not talk about these things now, all I want to do now is enjoy these moments with you...."says Keith , he was scared, he was scared of this question that he knew would one day come, he didn't know what to say to Leandro but he didn't want to talk about it either .

~20 years later ~   
"I'm sorry, Mr Kogane, I did my best, but this disease in Mr Sanchez's lungs is very rare, he doesn't have much time left." says the doctor who is just gathering his things.  
"There is no such thing, you are sure that there is no other way, a solution, something !? "says Keith who could feel everything running away from under his feet .  
"Keith....babe , is okay " says Leandro who was lying in bed .  
"Dear....but, there must be something.." says Keith feeling how anger and frustration take hold of him knowing that he can do nothing for the person he loves.  
"Doctor, thank you for all the effort you put in, you can leave now "says Leandro   
" I'm sorry I couldn't do more, goodbye gentlemen" says the doctor, then goes out the door . Keith was still by the door, he didn't know what to feel, what to say, the love of his life was dying, he was about to lose everything he loved.   
"Keith....cariño, come here ,I want to hold you in my arms" says Leandro holding his arms open to receive Keith .   
Keith approaches Leandro uncertainly but not long after he throws himself on his chest small sighs heard from Keith.  
"Babe ,oh Keith....please dont cry , I don't like to see you like that" says Leandro stroking Keith on the head.  
"I don't want to lose you, I'm not ready for this, anything but not this! " says Keith starting to cry louder.  
Leandro kissed Keith's forehead, not knowing what else to do to comfort him .  
"Keith, promise me, promise me that after I am gone, you will continue to live without me, you will continue to love, to smile " says Leandro sadness had read in his voice .  
"No...no, I don't want to, what's the point, If you won't be here with me anymore....I don't want to love someone else, I don't want to smile at someone else, I just want you Leandro "  
"Keith, I love you, I love you so much..." says Leandro uniting his forehead with Keith's.  
"I love you too Leandro.....I love you" says Keith .

~Two months later~  
"Hey there Keith , How are you and Leandro, you haven't been with us in a while" says Shiro  
"Leandro..... Leandro is dead" says Keith tears appearing in his eyes .  
" I'm sorry to hear that Keith ..." says Adam putting a hand on Keith's shoulder .  
" that you receive the 'silent treatment ' " says Adam giggling .  
"Ah, the cold shoulder" says Shiro giggling too .  
" I didn't turn him into a vampire you idiots ! " says Keith angry .  
At that moment all the fun disappeared from the faces of the two, understanding what Keith was talking about.


	2. You are.....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this chapter is quite short but even so I hope you like it( ◜‿◝ )

~In the present time~

"Yes Shiro, I'm going to Pidge's house right now, you know I can leave my paintings there without worrying that Kosmo will tear them up or something. ok , see you later, tell Adam I said hey , bye Shiro ."   
I sigh after I finish the conversation with Shiro and then I continue on my way to Pidge's house, I've known Pidge since she was little so over time we became good friends, or as she likes to say, "partners in crime" , Besides, Pidge is the kind of person who loves supernatural things, so when I told her that Shiro, Adam and I were vampires, we were assaulted with all sorts of questions and her theories, we had to answer them until she was satisfied. The only people who know we're vampires are Pidge and her brother Matt, though honestly, mortals aren't so afraid of these things anymore. Over time, everything has changed, places, people, animals ... nothing is as it was before, before where there were such special places these days, full of promise and love, "love" this word grinds my soul every time I think of it because all I can see it him, it's Lean-  
In a few seconds I feel someone collide with me and without realizing it , I fell down  
"Agh , what the hell man , you don't see where you're going ?! "says Keith  
"Oh shi- , I'm so sorry, buddy, I was in such a hurry that I didn't see you in front of me, you're okay, you got hurt ?   
-Keith looked up at the person talking to him and immediately froze, a pair of blue eyes , caramel skin, short brown hair,lips so full and yet so familiar, it just can't ... it can't be.  
"L-Leandro..?" says Keith his voice trembling   
"Hmm? my name is not Leandro but you can call me Lance " says Lance winking at Keith  
"Oh, sorry, for a few seconds I confused you with someone else..." says Keith  
"It's ok man, it happens sometimes, anyway, even if I would like to stay and talk I really have to go, I hope your paintings are not damaged because of me " says Lance while helping Keith to his feet.  
"N-No, it's ok, fortunately my dog Kosmo grabbed the bag before something happened to it"says Keith  
"What a good boy, well I have to go I was glad to meet you attractive stranger , bye ! "  
says Lance   
"And just so you know, my name is Keith!" says Keith   
"Bye Keith !" says Lance .  
-Everything was foggy for Keith, a few moments ago he saw his past love standing right in front of him, but a younger version of him with the name Lance ?   
"Kosmo, am I losing my mind because I haven't consumed blood in a while?" says Keith looking at Kosmo.

~A little later, at Pidge's house~   
"Keith , what the fuck ?! where do you think i can put these paintings too? My house is full of them because of you !" says Pidge looking at Keith angry .  
"Oh , come on Pidge , you know that I only trust you to take care of my paintings, and anyway, you owe me this for what happened last time "says Keith   
"fuck you Kogane" says Pidge resigning himself   
"You have a boyfriend, no thanks" says Keith giggling  
"Oh, about that, my wonderful and extraordinary boyfriend Hunk" says Pidge who liked to remind Keith how lonely he was .  
"He'll bring a good friend of ours here for a little party, and I thought you'd like to meet him" says Pidge  
"I don't know Pidge, you know I can't handle parties and socializing" says Keith  
"Come on Keith, give it a try, you might have fun, and anyway Lance is a very nice company, exactly what an introvert like you needs ! " says Pidge smiling   
"W-Wait a moment , you said Lance ? "says Keith   
"Yeah, Lance , you know a Lance or something ? " says Pidge   
"If you mean a Latino guy, blue eyes, caramel skin, short brown hair, who collided of me on the street two hours ago, then yes, I know a Lance"says Keith being slightly red on the cheeks  
"Oh, well, it won't be hard for you to get along with him then" says Pidge shrugging  
"Pidge!"says Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, how do you think this party will go, will the two get along well or will Keith be an adorable disaster?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I can say that I am quite proud of this chapter, I hope you like it and we will see in the next chapter 👋( ◜‿◝ )♡

Today was the day Keith had to go to Pidge's party, he wanted to go ? not really, he was panicking to meet Leandr-I mean , Lance ? for sure , but he didn't have many options, Pidge had threatened to destroy his paintings if he didn't come, Pidge would have done that? most likely yes, and Keith doesn't want his paintings destroyed thank you very much.   
"Well, at best, I won't like Lance's company and then I'll be able to go home." says Keith looking in the mirror one last time after which he says goodbye to Kosmo, takes the keys to his motorcycle, which has finally come out of repair, and drives it to Pidge's house. By the time Keith reached Pidge's door, he could already hear the music inside the house, Whatever it is, Keith thought, then knocked on the door , In a few moments the door opened and someone big was standing in front of Keith

" Hi Hunk-"   
Keith tries to say but is assaulted by Hunk's bear hug 

"Keith , buddy , I'm glad to see you, it's been a while ! " says Hunk still hugging Keith 

"H-Hunk , I can't breathe !" says Keith looking as if he was about to pass out from Hunk's strong hug .

"Oh , sorry Keith, I'm glad to see you came anyway, I'd really like to introduce you to someone " says Hunk inviting Keith inside

The two enter the house, Keith notices that only people he knows are invited to this party, which made him calm down a little bit .

"Well, look who showed up at the party, Keith! " 

"Come on, Allura, don't bother him , hey Keith ,we're glad to see you " says Romelle 

"Come on Lance, don't eat all the chips !" says Pidge screaming after Lance 

" You will never catch me Pigeon ! " says Lance running out of the kitchen with the bowl of chips in his hands 

Without paying attention, Lance hits Keith again, thus falling on him 

"Agh....wha-...well hello to you too handsome, it looks like we're meeting again "says Lance his focus being on Keith

"Hello to you too Lance, although I think we should stop meeting like this, it would be more normal to start with a handshake than to be knocked down a second time." says Keith having a small smile in the corner of his mouth 

"NOOOOO, my chips !" says Pidge falling to his knees next to the bowl of chips 

"Wait , you already know each other ? " says Hunk 

"Well, a few days ago, because I didn't have the car, I walked to work and on my way because I wasn’t careful I ran into Keith. "says Lance as he give his hand to Keith to get up 

"Everything is lost, what is life ? my precious chips, I couldn't save you..."says Pidge 

"Lance, you better go buy some snacks if you don't want Pidge to kill you after she recovers from shock " says Hunk going to his girlfriend 

"Oh shit, Keith , do you want to come with me ? " says Lance looking at Keith 

" I have nothing better to do and I don't want Pidge to attack me or anything, so let's go " says Keith 

The two leave the house but stop in front of Keith's motorcycle.

"Do you want to go for a ride on my motorcycle? " says Keith smiling at Lance as he challenged him 

" Let's see what you're capable of, mullet " says Lance sitting behind Keith on the motorcycle 

Keith starts his motorcycle and drives it on the road, Lance was holding on tight to Keith's waist, Lance was aware of the sexy boy in front of him, and Keith was aware of the big, warm hands around his stomach , it was a pleasant atmosphere even if they didn't talk much, they finally get to a supermarket .

"All right, let’s go and get some snacks until Pidge not plans something dubious to get revenge on us." says Lance 

"Agree " says Keith following Lance 

The two of them enter the supermarket and start having all kinds of snacks, even some that are Pidge's favorites, after they have taken what they need, they head to the cash register , but on the way Keith also takes some tomato juice .

" Tomato juice ? "says Lance looking at Keith with a raised eyebrow 

"What, I like tomato juice, it is much more useful- I mean, it is much healthier " says Keith remembering that Lance doesn't know that he's a vampire.

"Anyway, we should go back, I sense that Pidge also did a funeral for those chips, it can be very dramatic when it comes to snacks " says Lance taking the shopping and walking next to Keith 

"I can help you if you want " says Keith 

"Neah man, I can handle it very easily, I'm pretty strong " says Lance winking at Keith

" Lance , I can literally pick you up with the shopping right now if I want to, and carry you to the motorcycle " says Keith 

"Pfff, yeah, sure you can Kei-waaa-Keith !?" says Lance a little panicked .

Keith takes Lance in his arms and starts walking towards his motorcycle, Lance was quite red in the cheeks and Keith could hear his heartbeat, they were fast

" Looks like you don't have anything to say now, Lance, cat caught your tongue ? " says Keith smiling at Lance 

" shut up mullet ..." says Lance fllushed .

The two return to the party and just before Pidge jumps on them to attack them, Lance gives her the snacks so all Pidge's anger disappears. 

" You're lucky you got my favorite snacks, otherwise your phones will be hacked and I don't think you want to know what I could have done " says Pidge opening the snacks

"Hunk , buddy, if we need to save you from Pidgeon, blink twice " says Lance, putting his hand on Hunk's shoulder 

" Lance you'r dead ! " says Pidge 

A few hours passed, everyone was having fun, dancing, some were already asleep, instead Lance and Keith were outside sitting on the stairs talking about anything that came to their mind. 

"I can't believe it " says Keith trying to refrain from laughing 

"Believe me, after that day when I almost left the math teacher bald, he hated me and I always received the hard part of the material. says Lance smiling at Keith 

"I haven't felt so good in a long time " says Keith looking relaxed at Lance 

"Yeah ? well i can say the same thing mullet, i felt good today, who would have thought we would meet again , and I'd like to see you again, if you want too "says Lance looking hopefully at Keith 

"Y-Yeah , I would like it very much " says Keith being red in the cheeks 

Lance approached Keith, brought his lips to Keith's cheek, the feeling was so pleasant, almost familiar .

"W-What are you-" says Keith blushing

"Just give me already your phone number mullet" says Lance smiling at Keith

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, in the next chapter we will have the meeting between Keith and Lance , if you have any opinion about the chapter, I look forward to it (灬º‿º灬)♡


End file.
